Haunted
by JerseyGrl5
Summary: Sequel to Broken This is a oneshot from Draco's POV after the bet and his reaction to it. There are flashbacks of the relationship of DMGH. Please read and review!
1. Haunted

_Hey Everyone! This is my second HP fanfic, which is a sequel to "Broken." I would suggest reading that one before reading this one. _

_Flashbacks are written in italics, and I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: All characters and the series, Harry Potter, belong to J.K. Rowling. _

_Haunted _

"_We're over. But then again, we never really were anything were we?"_

Draco woke up with a gasp as the words previously uttered by Hermione flew across his mind over and over again. The words that continued to race through him, mocking him, jeering at him. All he could see was her face, as she realized how low he had gone, how he had used her.

He had, at first, but that was before. Before he had fallen in love. The great Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with a muggle born, someone he had hated on sight since their first meeting.

Draco didn't know exactly when he had fallen in love with her. Perhaps it was their first kiss, the first time she had looked into his face with her beautiful smile, or the sound of her laughter that seemed to fill the rooms and halls of Hogwarts.

He had realized that he had fallen in love when he had awoken one early morning, with Hermione in his arms, and he had He no longer felt alone or empty when he was with her. He didn't feel cold or dark when he was surrounded by her light and warmth. He felt _alive. _Draco had lain, just watching Hermione as she slept soundly, the warm golden light surrounding her like a halo, giving her the appearance of being an angel--- _his _angel.

She had saved him, saved him from the darkness that he knew would consume him as soon as he was forced to become a Death Eater after graduation. But in the end, it didn't matter, because he had lost her. Draco had lost the one thing in the world that had meant more to him than his own life.

He had nearly died when he had seen the raw emotion of distrust and pain on her face, as she had stood facing him, in front of the whole school, confronting him of the bet. She had stood, without emotion, putting up an emotional barrier between him and her, and she had stood, without any tears, as she stared at him.

As he paced the room, he walked over something hard. Cursing, he reached down, only to find a necklace, with a heart shaped pendant, where engraved inside were the letters 'D' and 'H.' He froze, as he remembered how she had thrown it at him before leaving the hall. He still remembered when he had given her the necklace on Christmas.

_"Do you like it, Draco?" Hermione asked as she anxiously waited for his response. _

_"I love it, Hermione." Draco replied,_ _looking at the silky green and silver scarf she had made for him. His name and the House symbol were etched into the corner of the scarf. _

_She smiled at him, before giving him a kiss and walking towards the window. She looked at the sight in front of her. Ahead were the dense trees, covered in the white snow. Thick snowflakes were falling down, framing the castle, and the soft glow of the moon cast a heavenly glow on the scene. Everything seemed perfect. Everything __was __perfect._

_She felt Draco move behind her, as he slipped his arms around her small waist. There they stood, together, staring out into the night. Hermione leaned back against his strong chest and closed her eyes, just basking in the moment._

_Something heavy and cool feel near the base of her throat, and she opened her eyes. There, lying on her neck, glinting from the soft moonlight laid the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen._

_It was silver, and the heart shaped pendant with their initials were engraved inside was made of small diamonds that glinted and shone brightly against her skin. _

_"Draco, it's gorgeous" Hermione breathed._

_"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco said with a soft smile. _

_"I love it."_

_"I'm glad."_

_Hermione looked up at him with her dark eyes. "It's beautiful," she said, before looking down once more at the necklace. _

_"I agree. Beautiful." _

_Hermione looked up to see that Draco was not looking at the necklace…but at her. _

Draco let the silver chain slip through his fingers as he howled, memories flying through his mind.

_"Hey, are our Butterbeers ready yet?" Hermione asked._

_"Almost." Draco said with a laugh. "Are you cold?"_

_Hermione glanced at him, almost shyly, and replied, "A little."_

_Draco wrapped his arms around her, and enfolded her in his warm embrace. He laid his chin on her shoulder. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Better?"_

_Hermione shivered as his warm breath touched her face. "Much," she replied._

_They stood like that for several seconds, as the outside world faded, and all that remained were them. Madam Rosmerta's voice broke their silence when she called their names. "Mr. Malfoy, your drinks are ready."_

_They finished their drinks while talking carelessly about the upcoming Quidditch matches and impending assignments from teachers, which were required of the Seventh Years. Finishing their drinks, they stepped outside, and walked back towards the castle. _

_In the distance, the sun was setting, giving the sky surrounding it an unworldly glow of various hues of pinks, purples, and blues. "Look," Draco said._

_They stood, side by side, savoring the moment of perfection. Subconsciously, Hermione threaded her fingers through Draco's and leaned in closer towards him. _

_Draco looked down at her, and pulled her into a gentle kiss. _

Draco yelled as he threw a picture frame, that contained a moving picture of them and kissing.

_"Draco! Just take the picture already!" Hermione said, as she laughed when Draco kissed her neck. "Come on!"_

_"In a moment," he murmured. "We have all the time in the world."_

_"Well that may be so," Hermione said with a giggle, "But we have to get back to the castle."_

_"I love you. You know that, right?" Draco asked, pulling back, turning serious._

_Hermione looked at him. "Of course I do. But there's a problem," she said with mischievous look in her eyes._

_"Really?" Draco asked with the smirk that she loved so much. "What's that?"_

_"I'm already taken." She said with a shrug. "And I'm already in love with another guy."_

_"Really? And does this guy have a name?" Draco asked with a laugh. _

_"Of course! His name is Neville Longbottom!" Hermione laughed as she pulled away from his arms and started to run towards the school._

_Draco pulled her back to him, and started tickling her. "Hermione!" _

_"I'm kidding! I am in love with the most amazing guy ever, and he's you, Draco Malfoy. I will always only love you." Hermione finished, before he pulled her down for searing kiss and a camera snapped their picture, holding them in that moment, forever. _

_"I will always only love you." _

The words echoed in Draco's head as he slumped to the floor, and stared at the destroyed room in front of him. Glass and pieces of furniture lay haphazardly around the room.

Draco stared at the various pictures of them that were around him. He would do whatever was needed to get her back. Because he needed her. She had his heart, his soul, his _life. _She made him feel so many things.

He was lonely.

He was pained.

He was _haunted. _

_Author's Note: So how was it? Good? Bad? Be honest and let me know in your review!_

_Also, I will be starting a few other HAPPIER one shots, so I'll post those as soon as I get ideas, and start writing it_


	2. AN Please read

_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all the reviews on "Haunted" and "Broken." They really meant a lot to me! _

_I finally made the third part to these 2, and it is called "As one." I hope you all check it out! It's a happy one-shot, and hopefully it explains everything ___

_Thanks again for everything, you guys! All the reviews were great, and I hope you all enjoy the last and final part to Haunted and Broken!_


End file.
